Internet Web sites often display advertising for users, who access a particular Web site. In one approach, such advertising is typically determined primarily by the entries made by a user in a search engine to find a specific Web site that the user is interested in. The advertising is displayed in a banner or box on the Web site, which can be a Web site for a search engine accessed by the user (that shows a list of Web sites along with the advertisement) or the Web site that the user was originally seeking (that shows the content of the Web site along with the advertisement).